Destiny's Story
by ladybugsmomma
Summary: The story of Jenny and Gibbs' daughter's life after Jenny's death. Will it get better or worse?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello to all. This is my first NCIS fic and I tried my hardest. I hope you like. Let me know if I should continue.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters.

Spoilers: _Judgement Day pt 2, Last Man Standing, and Agent Afloat_

Destiny's Story

It's been a few years since Jenny Shepard had come back into Leroy Jethro Gibbs' life, and brought her daughter along with her. Destiny Nicole Shepard was a precocious 7 year old.

Her life revolved around her mother. When they'd reentered Gibbs' life, he had just lost a very good agent and a close friend. Not only had they came, but Destiny's godmother, Ziva David, joined them at NCIS.

Ziva had met Jenny when she saved her life in Cairo and they had become fast friends. Destiny had gotten attached to the Israeli woman and Jenny thought it would be a good idea to make Ziva Destiny's godmother.

Now, Ziva had to take place of guardian to Destiny because her mother was killed in a diner. Ziva and her partner, Anthony 'Tony' DiNozzo were supposed to be guarding Jenny, but Jenny gave them direct orders to take the day off, knowing full well what she had in mind was incredibly dangerous. Ziva was reluctant, but she wasn't one to disobey orders. After finding Jenny lying in a puddle of blood, Ziva knew what was coming and had to brace herself as the events unfolded before her. They'd informed Gibbs' and the Assistant Director Leon Vance of Jenny's demise.

Knowing that a 7 year old was worried for her mother, godmother, and uncle, as she called Tony, was a little unsettling and Ziva know she had to get back to D.C. before too much longer. Tony had called Ducky, the team's medical examiner Dr. Donald 'Ducky' Mallard, to tell him, but Ziva explicitly told Tony to inform Ducky not to say anything to Destiny, that she would tell Destiny herself. That's when everything began to unfold.

Ziva and Tony were sent back to D.C. to get started on the evidence to find the murderer of their beloved director and friend. Once off the elevator, Ziva was tackled by a 7 year old.

"Ziva! You're back! What'd ya bring me?" said Destiny excited as she looked around, "Where's my mom?"

Ziva stood silently for a moment trying to gather her thoughts. She knelt down in front of the child and took the girl's hands in hers. "Destiny, we need to talk, but not here. Let us go to the conference room," said Ziva.

Destiny looked at her godmother curiously. Destiny agreed and the two headed to the conference room. Once inside the conference room Ziva set Destiny in a chair and took a seat next to her.

"Destiny," Ziva started, "Your mother is not coming back."

Destiny looked confused at the woman. "What do you mean? Did she stay in California?" asked Destiny.

Ziva looked down at her feet. "No. She did not. It is hard to tell you this, but your mother was killed in a shoot-out at a diner," said Ziva.

Destiny took on a look of shock and then anger. "Ziva, if this is your idea of a joke it's not funny," she said.

"It is not a joke. Destiny, your mother is dead," Ziva said seriously.

"No, you're lying," said Destiny who knew full well that the woman in front of her wouldn't lie to her, but she didn't want to believe what she was being told, "She must've stayed in California because she had other business to take care of. She's coming back."

Ziva sighed. "Destiny, you're mother is not coming back. She is dead. She was murdered," Ziva said.

Destiny's blue eyes filled with fury and tears. "It's not true!" Destiny yelled as she ran from the room with Ziva yelling after her.

Ziva followed the girl. Destiny took the stairs two at a time until she made it to her desired destination. Abby's lab was always a safe haven for the girl.

Abigail 'Abby' Sciuto was NCIS's top forensic scientist, and possibly the happiest Goth you will ever meet. Destiny peeked in the door to see if Abby was there. She saw that the Goth had her back turned to the door and Destiny was able to sneak past her into the office in the back. She slid down the wall and pulled her knees to her chest and started sobbing.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I have no claim to NCIS.

Meanwhile, Ziva had lost Destiny when she entered the stairwell. 'Damn it,' she thought.

She went back to the bullpen to ask Tony for help. Tony was immersed in the paperwork in trying to track down Jenny's killer. "Tony," Ziva said. Tony looked up.

"Destiny has run off. I need your help to find her," said Ziva hesitantly. "Did you check Abby's lab?" asked Tony. Ziva shook her head. "That's where I would go," he replied. "Thank you," said Ziva as she headed for the elevator.

Destiny was still sobbing when she heard Ziva enter the lab. "Abby," Ziva said, "Have you seen Destiny?"

Abby answered, "Not lately. How did she take the news? Is she okay? I mean, I know she's not okay, but is she holding up? I know I wouldn't be okay. I don't know if I am okay, but I'm not her. I hope she will be okay."

Ziva held her hand up. "I told her and she thought I was telling a joke. Then, she got angry and ran off. Are you sure you have not seen her?" Ziva asked.

Abby shook her head, her black pigtails hitting her face. "I'll let you know if I do. As a matter of fact, I will check and see if she is on the monitors," said Abby.

She began typing at an inhuman speed to pull up camera footage. Ziva stepped up next to Abby and examined the monitors.

"There," said Ziva pointing out Destiny running down the stairs. The image flickered to the doorway of Abby's lab and showed Destiny peeking in. Abby looked confused. How could she have missed Destiny coming in? She saw Destiny disappear into the lab's door.

"She came in, but she hasn't left apparently," said Abby, "I bet she's in the back office." Abby headed there with Ziva at her heels.

Destiny heard the footsteps and huddled back into the corner, hugging herself tightly. She didn't want to face anyone right now nor did she want to face reality. She heard Ziva and Abby enter and look around.

"Destiny, we know you are here. Come out now," said Ziva. Destiny knew that Ziva was serious and worried at the same time. She wasn't going to come out until she was ready.

"Destiny," it was Abby, "If you don't come out now, I'm going to call Gibbs and he won't be happy to have to come back here in order to get you to come out." Destiny shuttered at this.

She didn't want the ex-Marine to come after her, but she desperately wanted to be left alone. "Leave me alone. Go away," said Destiny.

Ziva looked at Abby. They focused on where the voice was coming from. They found Destiny huddled in the corner. Her blue eyes were full of tears and her red hair fell across her face as she was laying her head on her knees.

"Destiny. You should not have run from me. I know you are upset about this, but I am hoping to help you through it," said Ziva.

Abby was astonished at the Israeli's gentleness with the girl. Never had she seen Ziva so gentle and calm with anyone. Destiny looked at Ziva.

"There's nothing to help me with. I want to be left alone. I want my mom!" exclaimed Destiny as she burst into tears. Ziva took the child by the arm and pulled her close. Destiny sobbed into her godmother shoulders.

"Ziva, who is supposed to look after me now? Mom always said my dad was out there. Are we going to try and find him?" asked Destiny.

"I do not know. Destiny we do have a lot to sort out and I have to find out who killed your mother and my friend. You understand this, yes?" asked Ziva.

Destiny nodded. "Abby, can I stay with you until this is over?" asked Destiny. Abby squatted next to the girl and the woman and spoke softly, "Sure, kiddo. I'll even let you help me."

Ziva looked at Abby with relief in her eyes and gratitude. Abby smiled at Ziva. "Come on Destiny. Let's get started on this evidence so that Ziva can work in the field," said Abby holding her hand out to Destiny.

Destiny looked up at the woman holding her. Ziva nodded and Destiny hugged her godmother once more before taking the Goth's hand.

"Thank you Abby," said Ziva. "Anytime Ziva," replied Abby.

Ziva left the lab and headed to the bullpen leaving Abby and Destiny to piece together the evidence. Ziva knew who Destiny's father was. She'd known for a while who the child's father was.

Jenny had confided in Ziva about that information and had to the Israeli that if anything should happen to her that she wanted Ziva to tell Destiny who her father was. Ziva knew she would have to tell him, but wasn't sure of how to do it or how to tell Destiny that her father has been there all along. She wanted to honor Jenny's wishes that Destiny should be put into her father's custody and if he didn't want the responsibility that Ziva would take the child.

Although Ziva was sure that the child's father would take responsibility for her. The hard part is telling the man that he has a child. Ziva knew for certain that she was going to wait until this case was over in order to tell him and to tell Destiny. Ziva arrived in the bullpen.

Abby and Destiny were working hard to find the evidence to put the person away who had killed Jenny, even if all Destiny did was hand things to Abby, she still felt as if she had a purpose and a place in the team to find her mother's killer.

The team worked hard and found out who the killer was. Her mother's house was torched, but at least Destiny was able to grab a few things. She hoped that it was worth it. She hoped that someone she knew would take her in.

Gibbs had been off working as were the others. Ziva would check on her to make sure she was holding up. At Jenny's funeral, Destiny stood with Ziva and held her godmother's hand as tears streamed down her face.

A/N: You want more? Review!


	3. Chapter 3

See chapter 1 for disclaimer. Now onto the story!

Upon getting back to the bullpen, the team was there. "Destiny, go and sit at my desk for a moment," said Ziva.

The little redhead looked up and nodded. She sat behind Ziva's desk and watched meticulously as her godmother approached her boss.

"Gibbs, may I speak with you for a moment privately?" Ziva asked. Gibbs looked up from his desk and nodded. They headed to the elevator. Destiny watched them in curiosity. Ziva and Gibbs entered the elevator and Ziva flicked the emergency switch before the elevator was able to move very far.

"What's on your mind, Ziva?" asked Gibbs. Ziva clenched her hands, unsure of how to tell the man this. "Gibbs, I was told to give this to you," she said as she gave him an envelope.

"What is it?" asked Gibbs. He took the paper and recognized Jenny's handwriting. "Jenny wrote this, a while back. She knew she was ill and I was the only one she told, well, Ducky and myself. She made me promise to give this to you in the event of her death," said Ziva, her eyes becoming moist. Gibbs opened the envelope and read the letter it contained.

_Dear Jethro,_

_ If you are reading this, then I am no longer with you. I'm sure that Ziva has told you that I had been ill, but I'm quite sure that that is not the reason I have passed. I am going to break your rules for once and apologize. I'm sorry that this happened and I'm sorry that you had to find out this way. Know that I have always loved you and that I always will and I am sure that you will take care of our child. Yes, Jethro. __**OUR**__ child. Destiny is your daughter. I didn't tell you because I never found the right time and I was worried about your reaction. I do hope that you will assume your role as her father, but if you don't want the responsibility, Ziva has agreed to take care of her. Please tell Ziva thank you for everything she has done and tell the team that they are wonderful people and to keep doing a great job. Don't give Ziva nor Ducky hell because they already knew about the illness. I asked them to keep it confidential. I have written Destiny a letter as well to explain everything and to know that I wasn't lying about her father being closer than she thought. Please take care of her Jethro and thank you for the times we had. Know that I will be watching over you. I love you Jethro. _

_Love always,_

_Jenny_

Gibbs looked up from the note to find Ziva watching him. "She was sick?" he asked.

Ziva nodded, "She was not going to tell anyone, but Ducky knew because she asked him to run tests for her. I had noticed that she was not herself and asked her. She tried to say she was fine, but I knew she was lying and I pushed the issue until she told me," said Ziva, "She asked me to promise that I would not tell anyone. Especially you, Gibbs. She did not want anyone to worry or fuss over her."

Gibbs nodded. "Did you know that Destiny was mine?" Ziva nodded slowly. "She asked you not to share that as well?" he growled. Ziva nodded again. "Why?" he asked.

"She did not explain it in the letter?" Ziva asked. "She did, but I want to hear it from you," he replied. "She did not want to, um, burden you with the responsibility. I am not sure if those were her exact words, but she felt that you had enough going on in your life that you did not need a child to go on top of everything. She felt that she and Destiny were fine, but she was glad that you and Destiny were able to meet. Nothing made her happier than to see the two of you in a conversation," explained Ziva.

"How would my daughter be a burden?" he asked. "Gibbs, she had her reasons. I am not certain as to why she thought that," she replied.

"You do know that I am taking custody of her?" he asked. "I figured you would, but if ever you feel as if you cannot handle things then I will take Destiny," she said.

"We'll be fine. I'm sure of that, but we do have a child to tell. Well, you have a child to tell," he said. Ziva looked at the man. "Don't give me that look. You can tell her what her mother has hidden from her," he said gruffly.

Ziva nodded and flicked the emergency switch. The elevator returned to the bullpen and both parties exited. Gibbs sat at his desk as Ziva looked over at the child that was asleep in her chair. She looked at Gibbs who indicated to get it over with. Ziva sighed and shook Destiny to wake her.

"Destiny, we need to talk," said Ziva. Destiny woke up and rubbed her eyes. "What is it Ziva?" she asked sleepily. "Let us go get a snack and we will talk then, yes?" asked Ziva.

Destiny nodded and took her godmother's hand. They entered the lounge. Ziva got a soda and a bag of chips for Destiny and a bottle of water for herself. They sat at the table closest to the far wall.

"Ziva, what is it?" Destiny asked again. Ziva took the other note from her pocket and handed it to the girl. "Your mother left you this note. She wants you to read it with me, and after you read it I am to answer any questions you might have," said Ziva.

Destiny took the note and opened it. She recognized her mother's scent and handwriting that radiated from the paper. She looked down and began reading.

_Destiny,_

_ I am sorry to leave you as suddenly as I did. Mommy was very sick. I've left this note to let you know a few things. Firstly, I wanted to tell you that I love you very much and that I am with you always. Please listen to Ziva and to your father. That's the second thing. Your father is Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Yes, I have known all along. I hope you can forgive me for keeping that from you. Don't blame him for anything. It was my fault he was never around. I hope you can forgive me. I love you, baby, more than anything in this world. I've told Ziva who should care for you when I am gone. Your father was my first choice, of course. If not him then Ziva has agreed to look after you. I hope you are okay with this arrangement. I love sweetie and I am watching over you always._

_Love,_

_Mommy _

Destiny looked at Ziva with tears in her eyes. "Gibbs is my dad?" she asked. "Yes," Ziva replied. "What happens now? Does Gibbs know?" she asked.

"Yes, I told him when we went to talk. He wanted me to tell you," Ziva replied. "Am I going to live with him?" asked Destiny worriedly.

"If that's what you want," said a voice from the doorway. Destiny and Ziva looked up and saw Gibbs standing there. Gibbs pulled a chair up next to Destiny.

"I would love nothing more than to have you live with me Destiny," said Gibbs. Destiny looked at him incredulously. "It's your choice whether or not you want to live with me too," he said.

Destiny sat back and weighed her options. She would love to be able to live with her father. Then again, she barely knew the man. She would love to live with Ziva, but she wasn't sure if Ziva would be able to raise her.

A/N: Who will Destiny live with? Review if you want to know!

"If I live with you, will I be able to see Ziva?" Destiny asked. Gibbs looked at Ziva and back to Destiny, "If she doesn't mind and if that is your choice," he replied. Destiny looked at Ziva who nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

A/N: This chapter is a little shorter than the others, but it gets the point across. Thank you to the one reviewer that I have had and to all the silent ones, I hope you are enjoying the story!

"I want to live with you...daddy," said Destiny. Gibbs smiled at the child. Destiny got up and hugged the man who she now knew that was her father. Ziva smiled at them. They had finished discussing all that would happen from then on when probationary agent Timothy McGee entered the room.

"Boss, Vance wants us in the director's office now," he said in a rush. They left the lounge and Gibbs told Destiny to sit at his desk until they were finished. Destiny did as she was told.

The team entered the director's office to see Vance setting up shop. The team looked confused and then they were very disappointed and saddened to find out that they all were being reassigned. Gibbs stared at the man in fury and astonishment.

"Meet your new team, Gibbs," said Vance as he laid three files on the corner of the desk.

Ziva walked down the stairs. She knew that the plans she and Gibbs had come up with would change drastically and that Destiny was not going to like it one bit. She approached her desk and looked over at the redhead who was in her father's chair with her earphones on. Ziva picked up a box and began to pack up her desk.

Shortly afterward, Tony and McGee joined her. Destiny had opened her eyes and saw the boxes. She took her earphones out and slammed her iPod down.

"What's going on?" she demanded. Ziva looked over at the child as did Tony and McGee.

"Answer me," she exclaimed, "What is going on?" Ziva walked over and knelt down next to the child.

Green eyes met brown and Destiny begun to understand what had happened. "No. No, Ziva, no. He can't. No," she started saying with tears in her eyes, "No, I just lost my mother and now he's sending you back to Israel! No Ziva!"

Ziva looked down at the floor as Destiny began to cry. "It is not our decision, Destiny. We would love nothing more than to stay here, but we have our orders," said Ziva softly.

"Which are?" sobbed Destiny. "I am to return to Israel, Tony has been assigned as Agent Afloat, and McGee is going to the saber crimes unit," stated Ziva. "It's cyber, Ziva," corrected Tony. "So, you're all leaving me?" she cried.

Tony looked at McGee and then to Ziva and Destiny. They guys walked over to the girls. "Destiny, if we had our choice, we wouldn't leave at all," said McGee. "You do have a choice. You can tell him you're not doing it," said Destiny.

"It's not that easy. We could lose our jobs and then you would never see us," said Tony. Destiny nodded.

"It's too much though. It's too soon. I…I…I am gonna…feel so…alone," said Destiny as she started sobbing again. Ziva picked the girl up, which shocked everyone including Destiny. Destiny wrapped her arms around the Israeli's neck and hugged her tight.

"Destiny, McGee will be right downstairs. I will call you every chance I get and Tony will…," said Ziva. "I will send a lot of postcards," he finished for Ziva. Destiny leaned back in Ziva's arms to face the team and smiled.

"You promise?" she asked holding out a pinky. "Promise," they said in unison. Tony and McGee linked their pinkies with Destiny's and then Ziva caught on and followed suit. Tony placed a kiss on Destiny's forehead and went back to packing. McGee patted her on the back and went to his desk. Ziva set the girl down and hugged her again.

"_Ani ohevet otakh__," _said Ziva in Hebrew."I love you too, Ziva," Destiny replied.

A/N: Aww…poor Destiny. Do you want to find out if she gets them back? Review if you do, at least 5 and I will post the next chapter.

A/N 2: I don't know if the Hebrew is correct, but I tried. If it isn't I apologize.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

A/N: Thank you to those who've reviewed! It gives me inspiration!

_**3 months later…**_

After school, Destiny went to NCIS to see her father. He wasn't at his desk, but his other team was. Destiny didn't care for the new team that Vance assigned her father.

She deeply missed Tony, Ziva, and McGee, even though she saw McGee every day. She sat down at her father's desk to wait for him to come back from wherever he was, probably a coffee run. That wouldn't surprise Destiny.

She listened to the clicking of keys as Keating tapped away at his keyboard as did Lee. Langer's phone or rather Tony's kept ringing. Langer was ignoring it and reading a file. Destiny rolled her eyes as Keating and Langer began to bicker about the phone. It reminded her a bit of Tony and McGee which only made her miss the boys more. She sighed and started to read a bit of the English homework she had. So immersed in her homework she didn't notice her father come in, but by the time the 'team' greeted him in their way she was out of his seat and ready to go to Abby's lab, where she would spend the rest of the time while her dad was working.

"Hi, Daddy," she said. Gibbs kissed her cheek.

"Ready?" he asked. Destiny nodded.

They went to head to Abby's lab when Keating pointed out that Gibbs had a message to which Gibbs gave him a smart retort. Destiny bit back a giggle.

"Hold on a second," he said. Destiny bounced back and forth on the sides of her shoes.

"Grab your gear! Got a dead marine," he shouted. Destiny looked at her dad as he turned to her.

"You know the way. Be good while I'm gone," he instructed.

"I'm always good. Be safe," she replied to him. Gibbs gave her a grin and she left for Abby's lab.

Upon entering Abby's lab, Destiny saw the pictures of Tony, Ziva, and McGee as well as the postcards Tony had been sending Abby while being Agent Afloat. This only made Destiny miss them more, Ziva especially.

She hadn't heard from her godmother in a few weeks and that worried her. She hoped that Ziva was safe and Tony too.

She walked over next to the Goth and watched her as she typed on the keys. Abby looked over for a second and returned her gaze to her screen only to do a double take and nearly jumped out of her skin.

"When did you get here, Gibblet?" she asked. Destiny grinned.

"A few minutes ago, Daddy had a call-out," she replied.

"Oh, so, do you have homework? How was school? Did you do good on your math test?" Abby rambled. Destiny smiled at the bubbly Goth.

"Yes, I have homework. School was…school. I think I passed the test. I've been thinking a lot of Ziva, Tony, and McGee lately," said Destiny looking at the wall of pictures.

Abby hugged Destiny tightly. "Abby…can't….breathe…need…air," she wheezed.

Abby released her. "Sorry. I miss them too," Abby replied, "You're dad will bring them back soon. I'm sure of it."

"I hope so," said Destiny, "Have you heard from Ziva lately?"

Abby shook her head. Destiny looked down at her feet.

"Okay, I'm going to go start on my homework," she said and went into Abby's office. Abby got back to work.

A couple hours later, Gibbs and the team were back and Destiny was in the bullpen. She listened to the team ramble on about the case. She tried to focus on the book she was reading, but she was having some difficulty.

She looked up at the monitor as the team had gathered around it. They were watching some news feed. That's when she saw the familiar face and her heart dropped. It was Ziva, on a gurney.

"Daddy, that's Ziva," she said softly. Gibbs looked at his daughter and nodded.

"I need to speak to the Director. I'll be back," he said.

He was mostly speaking to Destiny who nodded and watched as he ascended the stairs and entered the office. She looked at the screen again. Ziva looked like she was in pain. Destiny began to worry more.

"Destiny!" he father called. She looked up and indicated for her to follow him. She got up and went after him.

A/N: Wanna see what happens? Let me know…


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

A/N: Hope you like!

They rode the elevator down to the basement. She knew where she was. She saw McGee working hard on the computer and the other techies speaking to him and calling him 'boss.' She smiled at that. Her father was the first to speak to McGee.

"Boss?" Gibbs inquired.

McGee nearly jumped out of his seat. They spoke for a minute. Destiny giggled at their exchange and McGee noticed she was there too. Destiny gave McGee a hug.

"Miss you, McGee," she said.

"Miss you too even though I see you all the time," McGee chuckled.

Destiny smiled at him. Not too longer after her father and McGee started talking did her dad's phone ring. It was Keating. Destiny heard her dad yell at Keating to 'put her through.' She knew exactly who her father was talking to. She watched him intensely. His gaze never left hers either. He hung up the phone and Destiny gave him a look.

"She couldn't speak on a personal basis. She is fine and she misses us all. She did tell me that she would call you later," he said.

Destiny lit up at this news. "She's really okay? She's not hurt too bad?" asked Destiny. Gibbs shook his head.

"Come on. We have to go," he said. They said their goodbyes to McGee.

In the elevator, Gibbs knelt down next to Destiny, against his knees wishes. "Destiny, I'm going to take you to Abby. I've got to speak to the Director and to Ducky," he said.

"Okay. Do you think you will be able to get them back? McGee, Tony, and…Ziva?" asked Destiny.

Gibbs looked down and nodded. Destiny hugged her dad to her.

"I know it won't be easy, but I hope it happens," she said, tears falling down her cheeks.

The elevator stopped at Abby's floor and Destiny parted from her father and entered the lab. Abby's music was playing loudly. Destiny entered. She noticed Abby was immersed in the forensics of the case the 'team' was working on. She went ahead and went into Abby's office. She sat at the desk and pulled her photo album out. It had pictures of her family. She opened it and the first photo was a group photo taken last year. She was in the middle and to her left was her father and to the right her mother. Next to her father was Abby, Ducky, and Palmer. Next to her mother was Ziva, McGee, and Tony. She smiled down at the picture as tears fell down her cheeks. She missed that unity completely. She missed her mother, her godmother, and her crazy uncle Tony, even her uncle McGee. She turned the page and the next few pictures were of her days in Cairo with her mom and Ziva. She thumbed through the photo album for a while when Abby walked in her office.

"Hey kiddo. When did you come in?" Abby asked.

"A while ago. Daddy had to go talk to Director Vance and Ducky. He told me to stay down here," Destiny replied.

"Why didn't you tell me you were here?" Abby asked. Destiny shrugged and sighed.

"Are you okay?" Abby asked concerned. Destiny shrugged again.

"Do you want to talk?" Abby asked again. Destiny looked up at Abby with tear-filled eyes.

"Oh, sweetheart, I know how it is. Really, I miss them too," said Abby enveloping the child in a hug. Destiny sobbed into Abby's shoulder.

"I…I…want them back…I wish they …didn't…leave…I wish…my mom…was still here," she sobbed. Abby rubbed the child's back soothingly.

"I know you do. I do too," said Abby, "Look at it like this. Your mom is watching you from heaven and your dad is going to get McGee, Tony, and Ziva back. Believe me."

"You really think so?" asked Destiny. Abby nodded.

"Hey, do you want to see my postcard collection from Tony?" asked Abby. Destiny nodded and smiled.

They were looking at the postcards when Gibbs walked into the lab with Abby a Caf-Pow!. Destiny went into Abby's office again so that they could talk forensics. She wasn't listening until she saw Abby move to take the post-it number of the wall. Destiny knew what the number was. It was how many days the team had been separated and the geek squad showed up. She went into the outer lab and listened as Abby demanded that Gibbs try to bring them all back. She was expressly shocked when she told him he had a two-week deadline. She stepped up.

"Daddy, please try hard," said Destiny.

Gibbs looked down at the miniature redhead. She looked so much like Jenny. "I will try my hardest," he said.

He kissed Abby on the cheek and Destiny on the head and headed back up to the bullpen.

"You think he will succeed?" asked Destiny.

"I have faith in him," said Abby. Destiny smiled.

Destiny went to read in Abby's office and Abby went back to work. Not too long after that, Gibbs came down with a smile on his face. Abby and Destiny stood in front of him.

"So?" said Destiny.

"So, Ziva is coming back tomorrow as is McGee. Still trying to get Tony back though," he said.

Destiny hugged him as did Abby. "Yay!" they both yelled. Gibbs chuckled. Destiny pulled back.

"Do you know when we will get Tony back?" she asked. Abby stepped back too. Gibbs shook his head.

"I hope it's soon," Destiny said.

"Come on. Let's go eat. Abby, call McGee and invite him along," said Gibbs. They left NCIS and went out.

Later, after everyone went home, Destiny walked down the basement steps and watched as her dad worked on his boat. She knew that he knew she was there. He didn't have to look up.

"What's wrong Des?" he asked.

"I want to make something for Ziva, but I'm not sure what," she said matter-of-factly. Gibbs raised an eyebrow to his daughter.

"I'm sure she'd love it no matter what it was just because it was made by you," he said. Destiny shook her head. She stood in silence for a minute, thinking hard. Gibbs watched her intently. She looked so much like Jenny when she was deep in thought.

"Well?" he asked. Destiny looked up at him.

"A bracelet, I want to make her a bracelet," said Destiny.

"What kind of bracelet?" he asked.

"One of thread with a wooden charm," she replied.

"What is the charm supposed to be?" he asked.

"That's what I'm having trouble with. I don't know what type of charm. A heart seems out of character for her, but I'm thinking of a circle with something carved in it. A 'Z'," she replied.

Gibbs nodded and gathered supplies for their project. He waved her over. They worked for a couple hours to get the bracelet done and then went to bed.

A/N: Review if you want more!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: See first Chapter!

A/N: This chapter is short, but the next one will be a decent length. Enjoy!

The next day was exciting for Destiny. She had no school that day and Ziva and McGee were coming back. She went to Abby's lab like she would do any other time she was out of school. McGee was there when she walked in.

"McGee! You're back!" she said. McGee turned around as Destiny launched herself into his arms.

"It's good to be back," he said, "Ziva will be here shortly. We should head upstairs." He carried Destiny and Abby linked her arm with his.

Up in the bullpen, Gibbs was saying his goodbyes with agent Lee. McGee set Destiny down and Abby walked to the dividers where Gibbs was standing. Destiny hung back. She went to her bag and got the bracelet out. She rubbed her fingers over the smooth surface and traced the 'Z'. She was so happy that Ziva was coming home to NCIS. She heard the elevator and looked up. She saw Ziva and her heart leapt. Ziva spoke to Lee shortly and was met by Abby, McGee, and Gibbs. After giving all of them a hug, she looked around. Destiny stepped up to her godmother. Ziva knelt down.

"Destiny, you have grown since I last saw you. I have missed you," Ziva said.

Destiny smiled and threw her arms around her godmother. Ziva hugged the girl tightly.

"I missed you so much Ziva," said Destiny. She pulled back and looked at Ziva real good. "Are you okay? I saw the feed," said Destiny.

"I am fine. Just scratches and bruises. Nothing big," said Ziva.

"Major, Ziva, nothing major," said Destiny smiling, "I have something for you." Ziva lifted a brow.

"Really?" she asked.

Destiny gave Ziva the bracelet. Ziva looked down at it. It was made of black thread and had a circular wooden charm hanging from it. Ziva took the charm and looked at it. She rubbed her finger of the 'Z' that was on it.

"Destiny, this is wonderful. One of the best gifts I have ever gotten," said Ziva.

"Daddy and I made it last night. I am so happy you're home Ziva. I missed you more than you can know," said Destiny.

Ziva put the bracelet on. It was a perfect fit.

"I missed you as well, and I will never take this bracelet off. I love it," said Ziva with a smile.

Destiny hugged the Israeli again. Destiny almost felt whole, but there were still two people missing. One could come back, but the other couldn't. She hoped that her dad would be able to get Tony back home soon.

A/N: So? I promise that the next chapter will be longer! Review please!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

A/N: This is the next to last chapter.

A couple weeks later, Gibbs got a call from Tony about a naval officer jumping ship. McGee and Ziva were told to go do the notification.

Destiny was in the lab with Abby. They were having so much fun dancing around. It made both girls forget about their dilemmas and reality. It was a great relief.

On the opposite side of town, McGee and Ziva had discovered that the naval officer's wife had been murdered as well. After processing the scene, they returned to NCIS for Ducky to perform the autopsy and Abby to run forensics. Abby and Destiny were putting Tony's things back on his desk in preparation for his return home. Destiny was certain that her father was really close to getting him back. The elevator dinged and the team, minus one, walked in. Their faces contorted into confusion.

Abby explained that Tony will be coming back, no questions asked and nothing assumed. Destiny nodded and agreed with her. When her dad mentioned that he was going to speak with Tony, it made Destiny get excited, until she realized that it wasn't social as her dad told Abby.

"Daddy," she said as Gibbs turned to walk up to MTAC, "Tell Tony that I miss and can't wait for him to come home. I know it's not a social call, but please tell him that."

Gibbs nodded and Destiny smiled. Gibbs knew he shouldn't give into her every whim, but he couldn't help it. That little girl touched him in a way no one could and it made him melt.

Ziva went to follow Gibbs, but was quickly denied pursuit.

"Ziva, do you think Daddy will get Tony back?" asked Destiny. Ziva looked down at her goddaughter.

"I am not sure. I hope so," said Ziva with a smile.

A few hours afterwards, she was told that her dad and Ziva were being flown out to meet up with Tony and that she would be staying with Abby. Destiny wasn't happy that she couldn't go, but was happy that she was staying with Abby.

Destiny was out of school the next few days so Gibbs took her to McGee's for that night and she would spend the rest of the time with Abby. The next morning, she and McGee entered the bullpen. Destiny ran her fingers across Tony's desk and went to sit at her father's desk.

McGee was starting everything up when Gibbs' phone rang. Destiny looked at the phone and then at McGee who walked over and answered it. It was Tony. Destiny smiled.

"Tell him I said hi," she said. McGee nodded and did.

"He says hi and he misses you," McGee replied which made Destiny smile wider.

She then noticed the director walking up. She didn't like the man so she indicated that she was going to the lab. McGee nodded and watched her walk out of the bullpen.

Destiny took the stairs instead of the elevator. It gave her a bit of time to think while descending to Abby's lab. Once she hit the floor she ran full speed to the lab. Running helped with some of her frustration towards the director.

"Hey Abs. How's it goin'?" asked Destiny.

Abby looked up to see the redhead standing there. She smiled. "I'm trying to get Major Mass Spec to work with me. He's having a fit," said Abby.

Destiny grinned and queried, "Can I help?"

"Sure, could always use an extra set of hands," replied Abby.

Not long after that had McGee come down to work on a computer access code of some sort. Technology never really appealed to Destiny with the exception of her iPod and her computer at home to upload music. Aside from those things, she could care less. The game systems didn't even appeal to her either, which was a shock to her father.

She watched as McGee and Abby would engage in witty banter. It was funny to watch and listen to them bicker, chat, and speak 'geek' to each other.

After a while, when McGee left, she noticed Abby was a little annoyed about something.

"Abby, what's up?" asked Destiny.

Abby looked over at Destiny. "Timmy is back down in the basement. I'm going to have a talk with him. Wanna come?" she asked the child.

"What? Why is he down there again? If Vance did this, I'm gonna go crazy," replied Destiny as they walked out to go down to the cyber crimes basement.

Upon arrival, Abby blew out the elevator and nagged McGee about being back down in the basement again. Once Destiny learned that McGee sent himself down there, she let out the breath that she had been holding. She watched the techies work their magic to help the case. It was amazing at the speed they worked and how fast they could get results. Destiny was just relieved that she didn't lose McGee from the team again.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Again, see chapter 1.

A/N: Thank you to everyone who read this story! This is the last chapter! I hope you like it!

The next day, Destiny learned that Tony was joining her dad and Ziva on their trip back to DC. Destiny was so excited to hear the news. Abby told her that they wouldn't be in until later that afternoon. Destiny asked if she could stay in the bullpen and Abby granted her that. Destiny was sitting at her father's desk reading and listening to her iPod.

She felt a presence near her and looked up to see Tony and Ziva standing there. The iPod and book were quickly forgotten as she leapt into Tony's arms.

"I missed you!" she exclaimed.

"I missed you too kid," said Tony, "So, how's life been?"

Destiny looked at him and formulated a good answer, "It was okay. Better now that you're here and that Ziva and Daddy are back."

At that moment Gibbs walked back into the bullpen as Destiny was set on her feet. Abby came running in and hugged Tony tightly. When she asked if he was there to stay Destiny listened intently.

The moment the words 'transfer effective immediately' left Tony's mouth she felt her heart lift and hugged Tony again squealing. She noticed her dad looking up. She looked up and caught Vance's eye. She mouthed 'thank you' and Vance nodded to her. She smiled.

Life felt more complete again. The team was back together and her heart never felt better.

**The End ****or is it?**

A/N: Let me know what you think and if I should make a sequel!


End file.
